


The Red Dragon

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Hatfilms, Minecraft - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Minecraft/Yogscast</p><p>At the Spring Festival something happens. Their not sure how but now they have to deal with it. With all the Yogscast split up they must find a way back to each alive to stop this evil that is attacking the peaceful town. But Lady Luck isn't on their side this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It never hit me how dangerous this world was. I thought I understood the world, a little Arbor here, a little Terra here and that was the world. That was what I thought, until yesterday. At the Spring Festival everything I believed had died along with the others. I didn’t want to see those eyes again. The way the stared at me; I was lost in its gaze and I probably would have been lost to it if it wasn’t for Rythian. I hope everyone is okay. There are barely any of us now. We split up at that moment, and that was our doom._  
It might even be the doom of the world…  
~~~  
It was the day of the Spring Festival; a day of the year that many loved to come to, just for the atmosphere. The festival lasts a full week but only the first say is given the name Spring. The festival is a celebration of the world’s season rotation. Each day celebrated a different part of the cycle or even just a small aspect of it; but that was changed each year depending on the council. Either way it was to be an exciting week for YogVille, even people from the surrounding villages and towns would cross the valleys to be at the festival.

Hatfilms were but a few who made that journey to see their friends and spend a week getting drunk and partying. But before that could happen, Trott had to do some work in Yogville. Being a renowned engineer it was common for him to travel between the neighbouring towns. Luckily where he had to work was just around the corner from the festival so Smiffy and Ross didn’t mind going with him to work.

After 10minutes Trott stood up from the machine that the Rail Brothers had asked him to fix. Ross and Smiffy had sat on a small wall watching the small man aid Strippin and Bejin fix the new carts, which took resources from the mines.  
“There, all finished,” Trott called as he whipped his forehead. He turned to Benji and Strippin. “It should work perfectly now.”  
Benji jumped for joy. “Thanks so much Trott. This should save us working for the next week.” Trott chuckled, anything the brothers would do for some time off. After building a company from scratch in only a few years it was no wonder they needed a break.  
“Come on,” Smiffy called jumping down from the wall. “Let’s get some of Duncan’s mead before it goes.”  
“I agree,” Stripping tapped Smiff on the back and they headed off to the main square. Trott and Benji laughed following close behind. Ross sat on the wall getting down and waling after his friends. He stopped before turning the corner and looked back at the machine Trott had built. He then turned the corner and wished he had stayed closer to his friends as he looked upon the masses of people. Where had they gone?

~~~  
Lewis took a sip of his coffee as he sat in the Captive Creeper with his laptop in front of him. Even though it was his day off he still had to work. Since Lord Ridge was out of town it was up to him to make sure things went according to plan. It had been a stressful morning sorting out everything for the street performances but now he could take a break and relax.  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Or so he thought… Lewis looked at his laptop and saw an incoming message from Stampy back at Yoglabs. Lewis sighed and answered the call.  
“Stampy, how’s Squid doing?” Lewis asked. Squid had woken up that morning with the flu so Stampy stayed behind to take care of him.  
“He’s doing fine,” Stampy said with a smaller smile than usual. Lewis frowned as he watched Stampy gulp before speaking. “There’s something wrong with the detector.” Stampy’s eyes looked away from Lewis and onto another monitor. “There is a large flux area close by, just to the south of you.” He paused. “It’s off the charts.”  
Lewis sighed and smiled back at the young man. “That’s probably due to the fireworks we tested this morning.” Lewis gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry friend, I’ll handle it.”  
Stampy didn’t look convinced but nodded in agreement and terminated the call. Lewis took a sip of his coffee. Well, they had set off some fireworks this morning to entertain the children but that wouldn’t have caused much flux, but then again they did have two powerful mages' and an apprentice in the area, so that could have caused the machine to go wild.  
~~~  
Stampy sighed and leaned back in his chair. Maybe he was just analysing the data too much. He rubbed his eyes and looked to Squid sat next to him. Even with the flu Squid still wanted to do work, when he said work, he meant play video games. Stampy shrugged and returned back to his computer.  
~~~  
Ross couldn’t find any of the people he had originally been with. Instead he had found Martyn, Toby and Hannah near a tree at the back of the crowd. Finally people he knew.  
“Hey, Ross!” Martyn called and waved him over.  
“How’s it going?” Ross called as he stood in front of them. They all smiled at him.  
“It’s going good,” Martyn smiled and climbed half way up the tree with ease. Ross watched him with a slightly confused look. Toby then climbed up after him and Ross turned to Hannah, who just shrugged.  
“What are you doing?” He asked watching them. Toby lost his footing slightly, making Martyn laugh and Hannah, who covered her face.  
“We’re trying to get a better view of the parade.” Ross looked up further into the tree to see Kaeyi sitting on one of the higher branches. Ross smiled and shook his head. He should have guessed she would be around too. “Where are Trott and Smiffy?” She asked as she lowered herself out of the tree to talk to him.  
“No sure,” he answered and did a quick look around to try and find them. “I guess they're somewhere with Strippin and Benji looking for mead.” Kaeyi laughed at his comment.  
“Sounds about right,” She giggled and lowered herself out of the tree. She brushed herself off and made sure her hair was neat before walking over to Hannah and whispering something into her ear. Hannah replied with a nod and turned to Ross.  
“Could you do me a favour and wait here with these two till Lewis comes?” Hannah asked. Ross nodded, it would give him time to have a catch up with Martyn and Toby, and he hadn’t seen them in so long. “You two stay here,” Hannah called up into the tree before leaving with Kaeyi to do their business.  
~~~  
Rythian stood at the far end of the town where the parade would end. Zoeya and Teep had wanted ice-cream and so he was stuck there waiting. But that’s not what got at Rythian. Something felt wrong today. Something in the air told him that something was going to go wrong, but what? He wished he could shake this feeling.  
“Rythian?” Rythian turned and saw Smiffy standing next to him looking curious. He smiled at Rythian, “You okay? Why are you out here on your own?”  
Rythian gave a small smile in return, although Smiffy couldn’t see it due to the mask. Smiffy was a mage from the next town over and whenever he came to see them he always had a new trick or spell to show off. Rythian turned away from Smiffy and looked down the valley at the square.  
“Something’s off,” Rythian spoke softly. Smiffy looked down the valley the same as Rythian but all he saw was a few red faces as they tried to climb up the hill to the shops and others were having fun at the festival. Nothing strange about that. Maybe it was a Rythian thing; to think small things going wrong was a big problem. Rythian turned back to him. “Where are the other two?”  
Smiffy pointed behind him into the ice-cream shop where Stippin, Bejin and Trott were talking to Zoeya and Teep. “Trott's in there,” Smiffy lowered his arm and looked at the crowds again. “We lost Ross a while back.”  
Rythian went to speak when a loud bang was heard causing the two to jump. Both looked around and saw the people cheering. The parade was starting! Both smiled as a group of children ran past them and towards the parade area. Rythian shrugged and watched the crowd.  
~~~  
Lewis walked through the crowd looking for Hannah. He hadn’t found anyone yet, where had they said they would meet up? Lewis spotted Ross looking up into a tree not too far away. What was he doing? As he got closer he noticed that Ross was watching people in the tree. Lewis smiled as he saw Martyn and Toby laughing in the tree.  
“Hello there friends,” he called out and stood next to Ross.  
“Hi,” Martyn called as he helped Toby on to the same branch as him. The younger boy seemed to struggle with steadying himself.  
“Good day,” Ross said as he flinched as if he was about to catch one of them fall out of the tree and it was no wonder. Toby had lost his footing and with a little yelp he grabbed onto one of the branches to steady himself. “Hannah will be back soon.”  
“Thanks,” Lewis answered and turned to watch the parade. He could relax for a little till Hannah got there.  
~~~  
The computer was going crazy and screaming. Stampy ran from the break room where Squid had set up camp, towards his computer. The computer beeped loudly as Stampy tried to work out what was wrong. He couldn’t understand it, and then he remembered the flux incident this morning.  
“Shit!”  
~~~  
The wind picked up a little causing a nice breeze as he watched the parade. He watched the dancers dance and he laughed as he watched the children get in their way. To the left he could see the top of the band stand where Sparkles*, Parv, Korgie and Leo where stood playing. Lewis was enjoying himself. His phone began to ring and he moved away from the others to answer it.  
Ross watched Lewis from the corner of his eye. Even though he was enjoying the parade but his curiosity was spiked with Lewis.  
“What is it Stampy?” Lewis asked, “Stampy calm down… What are you talking about?” Ross’ full attention was now drawn on Lewis. “Stampy I explained that earlier… Stampy!” What was going on? Lewis had mentioned earlier why Stampy wasn’t there but it couldn’t have been that bad could it? Ross was about to walk over to Lewis when a large breeze hit him. He shivered. “Stampy that’s impossible…” Don’t say that, Ross though. “Stampy I-“  
“LEWIS!”


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chaos errupts its time for everyone to make their escape. But who will survive and who will perish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implication of many deaths in this chapter

Ross couldn't understand what had just happened. He remembered Martyn shouting at Lewis and the growth in the wind; which had blown harshly at his face. Before he could register anything else he was knocked to the ground by a large force and a great heat hit his face reminding him of when he and Trott would stand by the smeltary. The heat burned him and he wondered if he had fallen asleep by the furnace again. But he hadn’t… he shouldn’t have felt that heat… unless Smiffy went pyro again…

“Ross… Ross…” Ross tried to open his eyes and see what was happening. There was screaming and panic in front of him. There was someone shaking him but his vision was blurry, he couldn't focus…

“Ross… Ross… Get up!” That voice…

“Ross get up!” A force pulled him to his feet and held him tightly. His feet felt weak, his stomach was jumping and his head was spinning… what was going on?

“Ross!”

* * *

 

Minty had been watching the parade with Sjin and the next thing she heard was an explosion and fire came from the sky. There was very little she was afraid of but something about fire appearing out of nowhere told Minty that being afraid was a good idea.

Everything happened so quickly it took her a while for her to remember. The wind had picked up according to Sjin as he walked into the shop to watch the parade with her. He had placed an arm around her as they stood in front of the window and watched the show. She had rested her head on his chest and smiled as she heard Area 11 perform. Everything seemed great and she couldn’t have been happier.  The next thing was hard to remember, there was a large band of sorts but it couldn’t be placed in Minty's mind. A loud cry was heard and then the sound of glass smashing echoed in her ears. Instinct told her it was time to move. Grabbing Sjin, Minty threw herself to the floor with him next to herself. She felt small cool pieces of glass land on her skin. Her arms and cheeks felt a slight tingle. Screams wrung around them and Minty’s heart stopped. Something was attacking them. The whole town was in danger. Sjin grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the floor. Minty looked at him. His hands were shaking as he held her arms.

“You alright?” He asked ignoring the world around him. She looked at his face, above his right eye was cut on the side of his neck. Minty looked at him before raising a hand to her cheek. She looked at her fingers, blood. Her blood… she looked back at his. He was worried about her; they needed to get to safety. Another scream pierced their ears and both were broken from their own little world and turned the outside world. Minty had been prepared to see a little chaos but what she saw was not little.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. A whimper fell from her lips as arms wrapped around her. Minty’s body was shaking. Sjin placed a hand on her head and hid her face in his chest. She couldn’t see this. Sjin's eyes lay upon the havoc. The glass that had secured himself and Minty from the rest of the world was shattered all around them into little pieces, some of which had imbedded themselves into their skins. Outside the window Sjin could see the outdoor seating to the café. The chairs and tables were knocked over the once pretty wooden carved chairs were now a dark black colour and burning. The canopy that had covered some of the dining area was half collapsed on the left. The material was ripped and a small corner was on fire. From what had happened to the shop it had seemed like very little had happened. But Sins eyes couldn’t stay on the shop. His eyes were drawn to the street. The stone floor was charred in a long jagged strip heading up the mountain. Along the road Sjin could see bumps. They had not been there before. Sjin squinted his eyes as people screamed and run past the shop. His eyes widened as he looked upon the mangled burnt corps of some civilian who had been enjoying the parade. Sjin gulped. This place was no longer safe…

* * *

 

Smith’s head was spinning after his head had been slammed against the concrete wall. Rythian had knocked him backwards to escape the vacuum of fire that had sprinted up the street. Whatever had cast the fire had intended to kill and injure the people of the town. If it wasn’t for Rythian, Alsmiffy would probably be joining people in the void.

“You alright?” Rythian asked taking a step away from Smiffy. Smiffy looked at Rythian but his eyes were struggling to focus on the Endermage. Looks like he had been hit harder than he thought.

“RYTHIAN!”

Both turned to see Zoeya running out of the ice-cream shop. Her eyes kept darting around the place as if she was looking at the enemy. Rythian noticed that her right cheek was redder than the rest of her face. Rythian growled to himself noticing Zoeya was hurt.

“Is it her? Has she come for you?” Zoeya’s voice was frantic and there was a small sense of fear. Smiffy paused. Who was she talking about? Rythian was in danger? He never acted like it. Rythian glanced sideways at Alsmiffy before turning back to Zoeya.

“We’re going to Blackrock,” he said sternly. “It’s not safe here.” Rythian turned to see Teep walk out of the building with his gun drawn. He nodded at the dinosaur that tightly held his weapon. “Teep stay with Smiffy till I get back.” Teep nodded and Smiffy frowned at Rythian. “Smiffy just trust me,” Rythian said to Smiffy as he held Zoeya closely. Zoeya wrapped her arms around Rythian and smiled at Smiffy before closing her eyes. Within a blink Rythian and Zoeya were gone.

Rythian was known for using Blink to get around the towns but Alsmiffy had never seen it before and was curious about the puffs of smoke he left behind. As the purple smoke disappeared Alsmiffy remember that this was no time to be watching clouds of smoke and wondering how they could be used in magic. He should be panicking but he wasn’t. He turned to the silent man next to him who was holding his gun tightly and examining the surrounding area for danger. Smiffy took in the devastation around him. The way the fire rippled around the buildings was beautiful and if he had been the one to cause this chaos he would have been proud of his creation. However, neither himself nor Honeydew could create this much devastation in a short amount of time.

A raw echoed overhead causing both Alsmiffy and Teep to look into the sky to see the cause of it. There was something up there; something was casting a shadow over the town. Another raw wrung through his ears. Smiffy walked slowly down the hill seeing how deserted it was. Down in the square the people were still panicking and trying to escape the chaos, but up on the hill was silent. All the people who had been surrounding himself and Rythian had vanished. Smiffy looked up into the sky as the object, hidden by the clouds moved further south from him. That thing was larger. Larger than anything he had seen in this realm. It must have been the size of an Ender Dragon… A dragon… Fire falling from the sky. It had to be the Ender Dragon.

The wind blew harshly against Alsmiffy’s face and something told him he should run. But it was only the Ender Dragon. He had fought the dragon once before and he could do it again. But how had it come into the world? Why was it attacking them?

“This is bad,” Alsmiffy whispered as he watched the shadow. “Ross and Trott are going to have a lot of trouble rebuilding this place.” Smiffy thought about how frustrated they would both be after the chaos had finished. Smiffy’s mind turned to Ross and wondered if he had found any of the other. Smiffy hoped he had, that would mean he was safe. Alsmiffy now had to take care of their blubbery friend. Not a problem while fighting a dragon.

As Alsmiffy went to draw his wand a crashing sound came from behind him. Drawing his wand Alsmiffy turned; preparing to face whatever was behind him. In a split second Alsmiffy’s face turned to pure fear. There in front of him he saw what had been the noise and he did not like it.

The ice-cream shop that he had been standing outside of was barely standing. The glass in the window was smashed and scattered all over the floor. The wooden canapé had smashed into the front of the shop barricading the door and window so no one could escape. The left side of the shop had fallen and had collapsed inward on itself rendering it impossible for anyone to escape. There was dark smoke coming from inside, no… Trott, Stripping and Benji were in there.  A tear crawled down Alsmiffy’s cheek as flashes of the worst possible outcome came to his head.

“TROTT!” Alsmiffy ran towards the building. He had to get inside. He had to find Trott and the others to make sure that they were alright. His family was in there and he had to get to them. Alsmiffy tried to pull at the debris that was in the way. The stone was too heavy for him to move and the wood only sent pain through his hands as it made cuts and dug splinters into his skin. Alsmiffy called out once again to his friend but it was no use. The only response he got was the crackling of fire and the scratching of rubble falling inwards on itself. Alsmiffy’s voice began to break as he continued trying to call to the people inside and even if he didn’t get a response he was determined to get them out. He wouldn’t give up until he saw them with his own eyes. He couldn’t accept they were dead. He had to get them.

Teep had watched the mage scream and attempt to move the rubble but it was no use. No even Strippin could lift that. Teep grabbed Alsmiffy’s shoulders and pulled him back from the building. It was not safe there and even if Teep understood why he was trying to get in there he couldn’t accept letting the mage get hurt. Alsmiffy tossed and thrashed out at Teep to let him go, but the assassin did not flinch. To many years of following Rythian and Zoeya in to battle and adventure left very little that could move him. Teep held tighter to Alsmiffy as he screamed his heart out.

“Trott’s in there! Let me go! He’s my family!”

It hurt Teep to see the mage in hysterics, but there was nothing that could be done. They had to wait for Rythian like they had said. Even if that meant they couldn’t help their friends.

“TEEP! I’m warning you!”

Alsmiffy screamed, his throat was on fire and his arms ached from trying to break free. He had to get to them. Screw waiting on Rythian. Screw the dragon that could kill them at any moment. He just needed them. Alsmiffy’s head was spinning. He just needed to know… just something to say they were alive. A dull throb echoed in the back of Alsmiffy’s head and he couldn’t understand why. Darkness started to consume him and everything went dark. No… Not like this…

* * *

 

Fire was red hot against his skin; even being next to a smeltary or lava never seemed to produce as much heat as now. His skin was beginning to blister and hurt as he shifted among the rubble. The smoke twisted its way into his throat and held tightly to the edges causing his throat to burn and coughs to echo in the dead surrounding. His eyes felt raw as if he had been awake for more than a day. His legs wobbled under him… The fire surrounded him and the two that were trapped with him.  His lips were chapped and cut and he tried to call out to the other two. Nothing… He tried again but still nothing worked…

* * *

 

The crowd had pushed and shoved as they screamed in terror at the devastation that was around them. Lewis and Ross had gotten the worse end of the brute force. After being knocked back by the fire, Lewis had to carry Ross to safety. Originally he had worried for a head injury with the arcutchect, but quickly it appeared that his lack of reaction and movement was due to the shock of the attack. After regaining himself, Ross and Lewis had tried to find Toby and Martyn after being separated in the crowd. The crowds were thick and no one was paying attention to anyone else as they scrambled over dead and fallen civilians in an attempt to escape. They were doing just as much damage as the attack had done.

“We need to get out of here!” Ross called as he helped Lewis push against the hordes of people to find the two youngsters.

“Where could they be?” Lewis called out before a man much larger than himself knocked him to the ground. Ross made his way to him trying to help him up as he had done before but the crowd was strong and pushed Ross further from Lewis. “Find them!” Lewis shouted towards the younger man as he covered his head and waited for the bombardment of people to pass. They couldn’t waste time. They needed to find the others.

Ross turned and headed in the opposite direction to Lewis. He was better built than Lewis to handle a few hits and shoves. Ross continued through the crowds until he had gotten to an arch way that lead to the small arcade area which held facilities for people who would spend the day shopping. The archway was secure, made of metal not stone like most of the buildings.  Ross looked around him and saw the few people who had taken shelter in the small area.  But the chaos and terror outside was only matched by the emotions that Ross saw on some of the peoples face.

One woman was sat crying in the corner, cradling a small child’s body. As Ross looked closer he could see the small child’s face, pale skin with scratches and newly developed bruises lining her jaw. Her blonde hair was matted and covered with blood. The pink dress that the girl had worn was tattered and torn and towards the bottom Ross could see a muddy footprint on it. His gaze then turned to the mother. She was in floods of tears. The devastation on her face made Ross wonder if she could ever smile after this day. Her red lips muttered and whispered strange words towards the child’s body. But the child did not move. Ross wasn’t a doctor but he could see that the child had been trampled to death by the crowd. By the crowd not the fire attack. Things were getting out of hand and they needed to be stopped!

Ross moved from the entrance of the arcade and walked further inside. Past the woman and her dead child, past the old man who sat with a younger man tending to his wounds. A sign caught Ross’s attention. Toilets. Kaeyi and Hannah had come here. If he couldn’t find Toby or Martyn then he would have to find the girls and take care of them. Moving with more speed and meaning, Ross didn’t even think twice before walking through the female door to the toilets. There inside, it seemed very untouched by the outside world. The back wall was lined with a large crack and the mirrors were shattered to the floor. Some of the tiles that had once been attached to the floor were smashed in half. Ross listened. Drip drop. Drip drop. Water from the taps. A whimper echoed in his ear. A small whimper like one of a child. Ross slowly stepped towards the third cubical, the one right at the end. He placed his hand on the door and lightly pushed against it. The door creaked on its hinges as the door swung open. Ross looked in and there on the floor cowering for her life was Kaeyi. She was knelt with her arms wrapped around her head to protect herself. Her body was shaking violently and the whimpers seemed to be growing with each passing second.

“Kaeyi…” He whispered hopping not to frighten her.

Kaeyi sniffed and another whimper left her mouth before her arms relaxed and shakily lowered. She lifted her head and stared up at him. Her face was paler than usual and her cheeks were dampened by her tears. Her eyes were red and swollen and her lips were quivering. She blinked a few times before her lips parted, but nothing came out. Within moment Kaeyi was on her feet and clinging tightly to Ross. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. She was scared and he needed to get her away from this horrid place. Ross held her a little tighter and cooed as she sobbed.

“It’s ok,” he whispered, “you’re going to be fine.” Gently he rubbed her back to calm her. Her sobs began to halt and her head raised from his shoulder to look at him.

“What about the others? And Martyn?” More tears fell from her eyes. Ross didn’t know what to do or where to go. He didn’t even know what it was that had attacked. It didn’t matter though what it was, all he knew was it must have been powerful to have shocked so many people and to have done so much damage.

“We’ll find them…”


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping is easier said than done for most of our heros

“What about the others? And Martyn?” More tears fell from her eyes. Ross didn’t know what to do or where to go. He didn’t even know what it was that had attacked. It didn’t matter though what it was, all he knew was it must have been powerful to have shocked so many people and to have done so much damage.

“We’ll find them…” Ross spoke softly as he listened to Kaeyi sob. He needed to keep Kaeyi calm so that they could get out alive. It was going to be difficult but there was a chance they could make it to the lab. If they used stealth and kept to the more stable buildings, hopefully they could get out of the town before that thing noticed they were gone. Ross pulled away from Kaeyi and smiled.

“I have an idea but it’s risky,” he explained. “We need to get to the labs now before anything else happens.” Kaeyi wiped the tears from her eyes. This was risky and she knew it, but she nodded in agreement. Ross smiled and led the way out of the toilets and into the arcade.

Walking past the people he had seen earlier Ross knew that there couldn’t be any more survivors left. Looking out on to the street Ross watched as a few people ran from building to another. None of the people seemed to know where to go and it was noticeable in the way they would quickly change direction. Another rawr fell from the sky quickly followed by fire. Luckily for Ross and Kaeyi it was hitting the other side of the main square and going in the opposite direction to them. Ross grabbed Kaeyi’s wrist and pulled her towards another arcade to the right of them. They ran as fast as they could and when they were half way there the fire stopped. Oh no! Panic forced them to run quicker towards their safety. As they stepped inside relief swept over them. The attacker hadn’t seen them. Kaeyi fell to her knees with exhaustion as she struggled to get her breath back.

Ross on the other hand was watching the opening. Why hadn’t the attacker gone after them? Had it not seen them? No, it must have, so why didn’t it attack them with the fire? There was no sound of fire or the rawr they heard before it attacked. Leaving Kaeyi were she was Ross slowly walked to the entrance and looked around. No fire falling from the sky. How strange. Kaeyi called out to Ross to get back in the shelter but he didn’t listen. A shriek echoed in the sky and Ross ran backwards until he was safely under cover. Luckily he did as moments after fire fell from the sky just where Ross had been standing. Why had it taken so long to attack? Could it have some sort of timer between attacks, almost like Trott’s right-click-to-minecraft suit? Or maybe it had waited until it had seen Ross. Either way this thing was attacking the people… it was targeting on sight.

“Kaeyi!”

Ross turned to see Martyn standing half way down the long arcade. Kaeyi leapt to her feet and ran towards the blonde. Flinging herself into his arms, crying and praising the fact that they had found each other. Behind the two Ross saw Lewis and toby resting against an entrance to a shop. Both looking exhausted with a few scuff marks on their clothes.

“You’re still alive I see,” Lewis called out. Ross walked closer to the others. Kaeyi and Martyn didn’t want to let go of each other. They had already lost each other and they most likely didn’t want to lose each other again. “Where is Hannah?” Lewis asked walking next to Martyn. Kaeyi turned from Martyn and looked at Lewis.

“She went off to help some people.” She explained. “I haven’t seen her since.” Lewis muttered something under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Smiffy groaned as his head throbbed in the darkness. His throat hurt and was dry. His body ached. Opening his eyes Smiffy looked up at the dark rock above his head. He tried to move his head only to force his eyes shut as the pain became worse. Where was he and what had happened?

“You’re awake.” Smiffy squinted his eyes open and looked at the other person in the room. Zoeya?! Where was he? Zoeya smiled and knelt down next to him. “You alright?” Smiffy didn’t answer as he tried to remember what had happened. Why was he with Zoeya? Wasn’t he with Trott and Ross at the festival?

Zoeya stood up and left the room to give Smiffy some space to breath and bring his thoughts together. Smiffy sat up and looked around the room, the walls were made of bathstone and the floor was made of marble. The room was busy with painting was plant plots that had a lot of mushrooms in them. Smiffy looked to see he had been lying on a sofa. This must have been Blackrock. Zoeya returned with a bowl in her hands. She handed it to Smiffy.

“It will help with your head,” she smiled. Smiffy gave a small smile before eating soup. Mushroom„ figures. Still better than eating those berries like he constantly does back at their marble palace. Once he had finished the soup his head began to clear.

“Thanks,” Smiffy said as he felt the throbbing in his head disappear. “What happened?” Smith asked as he looked up at her. His memory was a little fuzzy. Zoeya went to answer when a large group of purple particles formed in the corner of the room. Both turned to see Rythian. Zoeya ran over to Rythian with excitement.

“Rythian, how did it go? Did you sort that dragon out? Is Teep with you?” Rythian flinched at the final question. Rythian looked at Smiffy before turning back to Zoeya. Rythian didn’t answer her and walked out of the room. “Rythian where is Teep? Isn’t he coming back? Rythian!!”

Zoeya ran out of the room after him. Smiffy watched after them. Teep.. Floods of memories hit Smiffy’s head as he began to remember everything. The attack on the town, the fire, Teep holding him back, the Ice-dream shop, Trott… No Trott… Smiffy hadn’t been able to save him. The mushroom soup Smiffy had just eaten threatened to come up. Smiffy’s whole body shivered and began to shake. He couldn’t stop…

“No…”

 

* * *

 

 

Strippin’s arms ached as he carried the unconscious body away from the building. His legs scream and threatened him that they would collapse. His eyes burnt from the tears and his skin was blistering from the heat. With everything going on Strippin’s mind had told him to keep going; that the entrance to the mine wasn’t that far away. He knew of the back entrance for emergencies and this was definitely one. A groan came from the man in his arms.

“We’re almost there,” he reassured. “Just hand on.” Tears fell from Strippin’s eyes. Just one, he could only save one… His brother or his mate… In the end the choice had been made for him, but he wasn’t happy with it. He should have been able to save both… Dyeing was horrible in Minecraftia. It was painful and it made you ill after, which was just as bad as the immediate pain and there was no guarantee that you would be able to remember everything.

 

* * *

 

 

“No! Oh no! No not now!” Stampy cried out as he tried to work the machine. Nothing was working„ the power was dead. With the power dead, it meant they couldn’t contact Lewis, or try and fix whatever was happening outside. Squid watched as the lights above them flickered. They were losing power. They would have to divert power soon. Hopefully Lewis would be back soon and they would be able to fix this… Hopefully…

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was based off a dream I had last night and just had to start writing


End file.
